until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike
Michael "Mike" Munroe is one of the eight protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He is voiced by actor Brett Dalton. Appearance Mike wears a flannel jacket and jeans, with a white tanktop undershirt. After progressing through the game, Mike's appearance changes to that of his jeans, a white tanktop undershirt, and a tattered army jacket. Personality Described ingame as intelligent, determined, and persuasive, Mike is known among the survivors for being promiscuous, and seems to "love women" despite his hate for commitment, and is very popular with them. He is a man of action, and is usually the first to volunteer and make suggestions, and dreams of being the president. Until Dawn Biography Good looking, smooth as silk, and silver-tongued, Mike is the resident ladykiller. He's had more girlfriends than he's had hot dinners, which can cause a few problems when a few of them are in his immediate circle of friends. With a narcissistic streak, there's no denying that he likes the attention that comes with being the man who stands up and can get things done. Like the other Lodge Survivors, he is a resident of Los Angeles, Califronia. Involvement Mike is first seen watching Jessica and Sam argue about the impending prank on Hannah. He, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, and Matt go up to the guest room and wait for Hannah. After the other survivors hide and Hannah walks in, he convinces her to take off her blouse. As she is unbuttoning her shirt, the other survivors pop out at Hannah, causing her to be humiliated. He chases after her to the front of the lodge and calls after her to come back. Hannah's sister, Beth, asks him what happened, to which he replies that it was just a prank. As Beth runs off to find Hannah, Mike asks Sam if they should go after them. Sam tells him that he's probably the last person they want to see. A year later, he returns to the lodge on the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. After seeing Emily, who he had broken up with during the past year, he goes on a walk outside the cabin with her and embraces her. Ashley sees this, and she can either tell Matt, who recently began a relationship with Emily, or keep him in the dark. If Mike impresses Jessica by non-reluctantly rescuing her when she falls inside of a mine, they go to the guest cabin to have intercourse. Mike finds Jessica's phone, which she had previously dropped, and Jessica, thinking that her friends took it, storms outside in anger to confront them. Then a Wendigo captures Jessica when she goes back inside by pulling her through a window. Mike chases after her and can save her if he doesn't stumble and takes the risky paths. Mike follows the person who he assumed killed Jessica. He tries to shoot the man but had no munition left in the shot gun he found in the cabin causing him to follow the person all the way back to the old Sanitorium. Mike investigates the building, to find clues about anything that can help him. He's the one who gives us the most clues about what really happened in 1952 in the mines. His curiosity causes him to touch a bear trap, presumably set up by the old man. His fingers are stuck giving the player two choices; either amputate them or try to open the trap with the machete he found earlier on. As his search continues; he befriends one of the wolves that live in the Sanitorium, who helps him from time to time. The Sanitorium is also where Mike finds the army jacket he wears throughout the other chapters. When Mike is in the deepest halls of the building he accidentally causes an explosion-the combination of sparks from the pistol he found and leaking oil barrels-making him disappear in the game for a while. He's seen again waking up Sam-who was taken by the Psychopath-teaming up with her to find their friends. They quickly find Ashely and Chris, were they see the man behind the clown mask, causing Mike to flip. Mike is one of only two characters who will survive to the end regardless of decision, the other being Sam. Mike will only die if Sam runs for the switch before he escapes (killing him in the explosion) or if Sam doesn't save him and is killed herself (he'll then use a lighter to blow up the lodge instead). Possible Deaths Killed Victims *Emily (Determinant) *Hannah Washington (Wendigo) (Determinant) Relationships Ashley Mike and Ashley do not appear to get along very well. His lowest base relationships in the game are with her and Matt. Beth Washington As Mike and most of the survivors call after Hannah as she flees the lodge, Beth runs up to them and asks what happened. After learning that Hannah's emotional state was due to the survivors playing a prank on her, Beth calls Mike, Jessica, Emily, Matt, and Ashley jerks and runs after Hannah. Emily In the beginning of the game Mike and Emily are in a relationship but break up in the year between the disappearance of Hannah Washington and Beth Washington. Despite the fact that Mike was in a relationship with Jessica, he may have cheated on her with Emily. Mike can choose to say whether Jessica brings out the worst in Emily or tell Jessica to lay off Emily. Mike's second highest base relationship in the game is with her. Hannah Washington Hannah was deeply in love with Mike prior to the incident at the lodge. Just before the game begins, Mike writes Hannah a note telling her to come to the guest room at 2:00 A.M. As she arrives, Mike convinces Hannah to strip for him. Unbeknownst to her, Mike's advances were part of a prank he, Emily, Jessica, Matt, and Ashley played on her. When she finds out, she becomes humiliated and flees the lodge, only to presumably meet her death in the woods. As a Wendigo Hannah still seemed to care about Mike. Throughout the game she had more than one chance to kill or harm him, but never actually did. Some players assume that because of Hannah's feelings for Mike she somehow recognized him and couldn't bring herself up to kill him. Jessica Jessica and Mike are known to be in a relationship. His highest base relationship in the game is with Jessica. They later go visit a cabin to have intercourse, and Mike is distraught when Jessica is kidnapped, and risks his life to save her. Matt Depending on the player's actions, Mike and Matt can fight after Mike jumps out at Matt and Emily to scare them. They do not initially get along well due to Mike's former and present relationships with Emily. Mike's lowest base relationships in the game are with Matt and Ashley. Sam Mike and Sam seem to have a good relationship, when they are reunited after being separated they are happy to see each other alive and Sam can even show concern towards Mike's fingers if he had them amputated, showing that she cares for his well being. Towards the ending of the game-if you check the stats of Sam or Mike-they seem to rely on each other the most out of all the characters, having their bar almost completely full. Notes *Like Sam, he can only die in Episode 10. *He's the class president in College. *His Birthday is on 9/11. This could be a reference to the tragic events that take place in Until Dawn. Quotes * "We were just messing around Beth. It wasn't serious." * "Put your hands up where I can see them" * "Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, this is fucking unbelievable" * "Too many" Gallery Until Dawn™ 20150825213841.jpg|Mike's introduction after the prologue. MikeAndJessicaSnow.png|Mike and Jessica in an intimate moment MikeAndJessica.png|Mike and Jessica taking a selfie MikeAndHannah.png|Mike talking to Hannah MikeMenu.png|Mike's Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Mike2.PNG|Mike outside the lodge MikeUD.jpg|Mike aiming the pistol MikeEnding.png|Mike being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lodge Survivors